


kids-approved match

by peachyblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: kyungsoo is glad that his students like his husband, but every year, the kids do something to set him up with sehun - it’s endearing, boderline monotonus, it happens every year.





	kids-approved match

“I don’t deserve this,” Kyungsoo sighs, looking at the card. He opens and reads it again, trying to figure out the handwriting. 

Teaching teenagers is exhausting at it’s best, Kyungsoo didn’t mind any of the bullshit the kids did – it’s rare, he  _does_ enjoy a good prank, just doesn’t encourage it.

He takes all of the jokes lightly, smiling, maybe laughing at them (if they’re good enough), and calls out any student who is being mean in the name of joke. He considers himself a good teacher, he knows he’s doing his job correctly.

“They spelt  _gorgeous_  wrong,” Kyungsoo takes his red pen, resiting the itch to circle it. “It does have Sehun vibes.”

“What has my vibes?”

Kyungsoo looks at the door, eyes following Sehun as he walks in, stands next to Kyungsoo’s desk, a half smile on his lips – Sehun sits on Kyungsoo’s desk side-ways, his butt pushing the answer papers away. Sehun glances at the card Kyungsoo is holding and chuckles. “Another card?”

“They copied your signature, too,” Kyungsoo gives it to Sehun. “You ought to change that scribbling.”

“It’s  _my_  signature,” Sehun says, reading the card, smiling widely. “Don’t call it scribbling, hyung. It took me lots of years – not to mention  _papers_  – to get such a unique one.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, smiling. Looking at the card’s front page (a big heart with cupid’s arrow into it) makes him a little nostalgic, Sehun and him actually exchanged cards instead of flirting – they were only twelve year olds, okay? It was a trend in their school, too – and they also got similiar cards last year from their students.

“Remember Dowoon’s card, Sehun?” Kyungsoo absently entwines their fingers together, “ _Dear teacher Kyungsoo, I like you a lot, please don’t date teacher Sehun_ ,” he leans his elbows on the desk, trying to remember the letter. Dowoon’s handwriting was hard to read, even harder to understand with all the spelling mistakes. “ _Everyone is saying_ \- what was that? It was honestly so adorable, I wanted to adopt him.”

Sehun laughs, keeping the card next to his thigh. “That would’ve devastated the poor boy.”

“He didn’t like me that way, Sehun.”

“Who knows?”

“He was eight year old,” Kyungsoo deadpans. “Maybe he thought dating you would stop me from coming to school?”

Sehun gasps, a fake shocked expression. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes again, but let’s the giggle escape his lips. As much as he hates to admit it, he loves Sehun’s dramatic antics – he loves watching Sehun do everything. He wouldn’t admit it, though, he’s got a reputation to keep.

“I’m tired of the kids trying to set us up, though,” Sehun mutters, leaning his shoulder onto Kyungsoo’s head. “I just want to tell them we’re already together – married for three years.” He lifts his arms to let Kyungsoo slide his arms around his waist, resting his forehead onto Sehun’s tricep. “It doesn’t seem like it’s been three years, though.”

“Right? I’m surprised, too.”

“You thought you’d get bored of me soon?” Kyungsoo doesn’t need to lift his head to know Sehun is pouting. “ _I’m surprised, too_ ,” he mimics, voice unnecessarily high-pitched. “You can be a bitch sometimes.”

“Thanks, I try.”

Sehun groans, his pout deepening. “I demand a kiss for this damage!” He pushes Kyungsoo’s shoulder, tapping his lips. “Or you’ll be charged a trip to America.”

Kyungsoo hums, pulling at Sehun’s tie to make him lean down. He mutters, “Sounds like a plan.” before kissing Sehun’s lips, a little breathless, but both are smiling when they break apart. A pretty blush dusts on Sehun’s face, and Kyungsoo can feel his face burning, too. He’s just glad there aren’t any kids to make embarrassing noises.

~*~

“Remember when you spilled coffee on your desk?” Kyungsoo laughs when Sehun throws an empty paper cup his way, “You ruined the ‘Please date Mr. Do’ paper – they probably worked harder on it than the test.”

“How dare you talk of my dark past?” It’s more of a whine, but Sehun doesn’t give up on his dramatic, fake-royal accent. “This is  _unacceptable_.”

“You were a mess.”

Sehun scoffs. “You were worse, hyung,” He comments, “You got scared of a plastic snake, fell asleep during a class-”

“That was one time!” Kyungsoo half-yells, then brings his legs up on the couch, trying to hide from Sehun. His face is burning from embarrassment. “I barely slept for an hour.”

“Because you stayed up watching  _The Walking Dead_ ’s new season,” Sehun scoots closer to Kyungsoo, trying to cup his cheeks and look at him right in the eye. “It was hilarious!”

“It wasn’t,” Kyungsoo whines. “Kyungsoo’s dead and gone from embarrassment,” He announces, dropping his limbs, pretending to be dead. “It’s suddenly a Snow White episode.”

Sehun laughs, presses a soft kiss against Kyungsoo’s lips, and stares at Kyungsoo for a minute. Nothing. “What’s this supposed to mean?” He whines, a little offended (not really).

“Never said I need to kissed,” Kyungsoo says, eyes still closed. He’s smiling. “I wouldn’t mind couple more, though.”

“So dramatic,” Sehun presses another kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. “Even my kids aren’t this dramatic – and I’m a Drama teacher.”

“Don’t tell me that,” Kyungsoo sits up straight, leaning his forehead onto Sehun’s and smiling. “They made a song about why we should date, preformed it like a musical, and ended it with a huge banner saying  _‘We have a proposal song, too!’_ ”

Sehun giggles. “What can I say?” He kisses Kyungsoo again, harder this time. “They learnt it from the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> i enjoyed writing this so much~~~ i hope you like it, too!!! <3 pls let me know if you do like it!


End file.
